1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a battery connector, and more particularly to a battery connector occupying a smaller space in a mobile phone.
2. The Related Art
With fast development of electronic industry, electronic products are renewed and improved continuously. Currently, it's a trend for the electronic products, such as mobile phones, to be developed towards a direction of having thinner and more miniaturized appearances. Accordingly, various electronic components used in the mobile phones are also requested thinner and more miniaturized.
In general, a conventional battery connector used in the mobile phone includes an insulating housing and a plurality of terminals. The insulating housing defines a plurality of terminal grooves arranged at regular intervals along a transverse direction. The terminals are received in the terminal grooves. The terminals are always connected between a printed circuit board of the mobile phone and a battery. However, the structures of the terminals are designed more and more complexly to assure a better electrical connection, and the battery connector described above always has a higher height.